fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Super Festival!
Pretty Cure All Stars Super Festival ''(プリキュアオールスターズスーパーフェスティバル! Purikyua Ōrusutāzu Sūpā Fesutibaru!) ''is one of MoonlightRainbow's new fan All Stars movies. In it all canon Pretty Cure (Futari wa Pretty Cure - Go! Princess Pretty Cure) appear. Story All of Pretty Cure are getting together, but this time it's not to join powers and defeat evil, they are meeting because very special event. It's time for Pretty Cure All Stars Super Festival! as this event ended up being named, even though not everyone agreed with name. For this event 41 Pretty Cure will be separated in eight mixed teams to compete in many diffrent games. Fairies and some other characters from Pretty Cure series are going to appear too as cheer on team, judges and visitors to watch games. And maybe, even though that wasn't supposed to happened, some evil will decide to attack pretty cure while the games are going on... It's time for diffrent kind of All Stars movie! Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaidou Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlett Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Porun * Lullun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco * Natts * Syrup * Tart * Chiffon * Chypre * Coffret * Potppouri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glassan * PhanPhan * Pafu * Aroma Other Characters * Kiriyu Kaoru * Kiriyu Michiru * Regina * Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender * Ohana / Cure Sunset * Orina / Cure Wave * Seiji * Yui * Prince Kanata Movie Only Characters * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo * Gureru * EnEn Villains Teams Teams were chosen completly randomly but there was rule that pretty cure from same season aren't allowed to be in same team. First team * Shiny Lumionus * Cure Berry * Cure Rhythm * Cure Peace * Cure Scarlett Second team *Cure White * Cure Rouge * Cure Sunshine * Cure Rosetta * Cure Flora Third team *Cure Egret * Cure Mint * Cure Sunny * Cure Heart * Cure Mermaid Fourth team * Cure Bloom * Milky Rose * Cure Happy * Cure Ace * Cure Fortune Fifth team * Cure Lemonade * Cure Peach * Cure Moonlight * Cure Melody * Cure Beauty * Cure Twinkle Sixth team *Cure Black * Cure Aqua * Cure Passion * Cure March * Cure Princess Seventh team * Cure Dream * Cure Marine * Cure Muse * Cure Sword * Cure Honey Eight team *Cure Blossom *Cure Pine *Cure Beat *Cure Diamond *Cure Lovely Cheer on Team *Kiriyu Kaoru *Kiriyu Michiru *Cure Echo *Regina (self-proclaimed leader) *Cure Tender *Cure Sunset *Cure Wave *Nanase Yui Games Locations Items Songs Gallery 2015 2.png|All Pretty Cure in their civillian form. michiru, kaoru, regina, ohana, orina, ayumi maria.png|Cheer On Team team 1.png|First Team Trivia *This is first time that main theme of movie is not Pretty Cure fighting against villain, even though there is also fighting against villain. *All Pretty Cure speak in this movie, making it first time since DX 3. *This is first long All Stars movie that doesn't air at the beginning of new pretty cure series. **It is third if including short movies Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre and Pretty Cure All Stars Go Go Dream Live Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Super Festival! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:All Stars Movies Category:MoonlightRainbow's All Stars Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow